


Dream of Electric Sheep

by Harukami



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Digital Devil Saga
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-25
Updated: 2007-02-25
Packaged: 2017-11-06 11:53:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/418605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harukami/pseuds/Harukami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Argilla dreams of ways things could have gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream of Electric Sheep

Jinana's skin is faintly salty. Argilla opens her mouth into it, feels the soft pressure of flesh against her lips, against her teeth. She keeps her eyes closed; it's easier like this, if she doesn't have to see.

Slowly, Jinana's fingers drift up Argilla's back, tracing out each bone in her spine as they go and Argilla realizes she's naked. She draws a slow, stuttering breath and opens her eyes. Beneath her, Jinana looks up calmly. Her eyes are a pale green and there are emotions in them for all it doesn't touch her face.

She looks sad.

Argilla's next breath comes more as a sob and she ducks her head, embarrassed. Her face is again in Jinana's throat where she can feel Jinana's pulse fluttering like a butterfly stretching its wings under her mouth. Argilla's hips flex against the strength of Jinana's bare thigh. She presses her tongue against the wingbeat of Jinana's throat.

"Yes," Jinana says. Her voice is low and sad and understanding, thick with the exhaustion that Argilla has only ever heard in her, a gentleness beneath it. Her fingers slide up into Argilla's hair, pull out the pins that hold it up. It tumbles around her. A lock of hair curls on her cheek like a petal. "I understand."

"Jinana," Argilla says. She's a little shocked.

The whipcord of Jinana's hair curls around Argilla, tangles her down harder against Jinana; the hook at the end traces the line of Argilla's spine like she can unzip her, like she can peel this form away so the real Argilla rises from her husk hunger and desperation and falling apart, falling apart.

"Jinana," Argilla says, more desperately. They roll; Argilla grabs at Jinana's back, her ass, digs her fingers into the atma mark there. Her breasts press hungrily to Jinana and she wants; she feels open and gaping like a mouth. She wants.

"We have finally--"

***

Argilla snaps awake in a tangle of blankets and shoves them violently off her, rolling and heaving like she can get free just like that. Her heart is pounding; there's a reflected throb between her legs and she sobs for breath, doubles over with one hand clutched at her chest like she can hold the pain in.

"You were dreaming," Roland says. He's been on watch; he looks at her with some interest and some alarm. He's sitting on some boxes, his atma-ridden hand hanging between his knees as he leans forward.

Argilla can't answer for a moment. She pulls herself up into a more normal cross-legged position, runs her hands into her loose hair, shakes it out. The dream is lingering on with feelings she can't put a name to and that leave her shaken and aching. She finally nods.

Roland tilts his head slightly. "I didn't know you could dream."

She feels cold; she doesn't look at him as she pulls the blankets around herself. "We can do a lot of things," she says. She doesn't mean it to be resentful; she doesn't feel resentful. It comes out sounding that way anyway, sullen and low.

He holds up his hands in surrender. "I know that. But still -- Well," he says, interrupting himself. "In the end, I suppose dreams are just data as well. Regurgitated information."

_We have finally--_

"Is that what they are?" Argilla asks and lies down again, rolling over and huddling into the blankets and closing her eyes.

She doesn't know if she wants to sleep again. But it's late, and they'll have another busy day tomorrow.


End file.
